1. Field of the Invention
This apparatus relates to bicycle accessories and more specifically to a novel seat-mounted liquid delivery apparatus that provides to a cyclist “hands-free” delivery of consumable liquid while riding a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior known apparatus useful for accessing and drinking water or other liquids while bicycling include a water bottle retrievable from a bottle cage mounted on the frame of the bicycle or a tube connected to a reservoir or container of liquid kept in a backpack.
Although the prior known apparatus is generally useful for the casual rider, such prior apparatus exhibits limitations and disadvantages for the competitive or extreme sport cyclist. For example, when a cyclist is required to reach for a water bottle or any like container for hydration liquid while riding, the cyclist may be prevented from receiving water or liquid in a timely manner, thereby resulting in at least the onset of dehydration. A cyclist should always have readily available sufficient and adequate hydration, and such hydration is especially crucial in racing and mountain bicycling. However, a disadvantage and limitation of the prior known apparatus is that, while reaching for a water bottle or the like, the cyclist may be distracted by having to take his eyes off the road or path in order to reach for the water bottle.
Another disadvantage and limitation is that, while reaching for a water bottle or the like, the cyclist can only have one hand on the handlebars. Accordingly, the cyclist may become imbalanced causing the cyclist to veer from the intended path, causing a collision with another cyclist, or lose balance completely.
A device mounted to the back of the cyclist requires the cyclist to reach in search of the delivery tube, causing distraction. On frame-mounted devices, pulling the bottle from the bottle cage can impact balancing and steering of the bicycle. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,638 (Shimano), and 4,386,721 (Shimano). Another factor is the likely visual impairment of the cyclist from tilting one's head back to drink from a handheld bottle while riding.
To prevent having to reach for a water bottle, or carry excessive weight on the back, various frame-mounted hydration devices have been designed to allow a cyclist access to liquid from a tube mounted on the handlebars. The fluid delivered is under pressure. However, these devices still require user interaction in order to receive pressurized fluid with the disadvantage and limitation of again needing to remove the grip of one hand from the handlebar.
For example, in this class of devices, a method for dispensing liquid from a bottle into a mouthpiece via a pulled lever located on the handlebars was introduced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,231 (Paczonay), 5,301,860 (Paczonay), and D345,134 (Meaker). U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,339 (Cushing) discloses a valve which, when depressed, forces air into a pleated bellows located at the bottom of the container, forming a chamber for holding compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,635 (Porter) discloses a diaphragm-type pump connected to a water bottle and flexible tubing. A lever located on the handlebars is pressed or pulled in order to operate the pump. These arrangements require the cyclist to pump the compression device for each drink, which is inconvenient and could cause fatigue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,142 (Holmes) discloses a mouth-pressurized drinking bladder that requires blowing air through the tube in order to pressurize the bladder for each drink, thus causing additional fatigue and discomfort.
There are various pressurized water delivery apparatuses that require a one-time inflation of the container for the life of the container's contents. The container is pressurized through a hand pump and check valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,591 (Runkel) discloses a bladder that is pressurized by a hand pump and a check valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,218 (Wery) discloses a wedge-shaped vessel, which, once pressurized, is inserted into a cage that actuates a check valve for water flow. This V-shaped vessel can be mounted on a traditional bicycle frame only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,124 (Allemang) connects a water bottle to tubing attached to a pump where water is passed through a valve allowing either a spray of water or delivery access through a mouthpiece.
There are many disadvantages and limitations in having to pull a lever, blow air, or use a hand pump to receive pressurized water flow. The requirement of interaction from the cyclist in order to receive liquid while cycling defeats the objective of a frame-mounted “hands-free” delivery apparatus. Any additional steps require training and can be cumbersome for the cyclist. Finally, compression devices require extensive manufacturing costs that could adversely affect the product's affordability.
Other disadvantages and limitations to the U.S. patents cited above include the unsuitable location of the water bottles, normally mounted onto the bicycle frame, which prohibits storage of large quantities of liquid due to an improper weight balance. These apparatus normally require a minimum of two water bottles and further contribute to aerodynamic drag.
When an unpressurized water bottle is positioned upright on the lower frame of the bicycle, the cyclist has to draw heavily on a mouthpiece in order to obtain liquid flow from the water bottle via a connecting tube. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,812 (Rowe), 5,301,858 (Hollander), 5,788,134 (Matic, Jr.), 5,115,952 (Jenkins), and 5,119,978 (Kalamaras).
Accordingly, there exists a need for a liquid delivery apparatus that overcomes one or more of the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art. There is a further need for a liquid delivery apparatus that does not require pressurization, yet allows for the free flow of liquid without excessive drawing suction required at the mouthpiece. There is also a need for a liquid delivery apparatus that does not induce aerodynamic drag.